Applicant believes himself to be the designer and originator of various sunvisors for trucks and these include the following listed Patents of which he is the inventor and applicant: U.S. Pat. Nos. D. 273,672; D. 288,309; D. 288,310; D. 291,295; D. 239,705 and application Ser. No. 336,565 which is related to two preceding applications, Ser. Nos. 066,769, abandoned and 528,981, now U.S. Pat. No. D. 291,295. In addition to this art all of which applicant is the named inventor, the art as cited in the prosecution of the pending application must be considered. This art includes a Patent to Canal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,749; Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,216; Dieterich, U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,934; Flavin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,763; Kingsley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,698; Branch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,809; Zies et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,501; Haguestead, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,619; and a British Patent No. 829,154. One of the primary differences between the cited art and applicant's own prior art is the utilization of light housing passage areas defined in the uppermost surface of the visor such that lights that are ordinarily provided as original equipment manufacturers articles will be received therethrough or for the mounting of a plurality of lights across the roof of the vehicle cab which allows for the attachment of such lights directly to the roof of the cab. A difference for consideration with regard to the light mounting apertures is the arrangement of support depressions and cab roof profile conforming depressions in close association with the light housing areas to provide ease of mounting of the unit and light visibility to oncoming vehicles.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a sunvisor for mounting on cab roofs of vehicles having light passing apertures formed therein which will permit attachment of lights directly to the roof of the cab and provide clearance such that the visor may be placed thereabout without affecting the mounting of the lights to the cab roof.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a sunvisor for mounting on the roofs of cab roof portions of vehicles which will extend forwardly therefrom to provide a sun blocking visor unit which includes a plurality of light housing passing apertures therethrough with the areas adjacent such apertures conforming to the profile of the roof of the cab to provide structural integrity to the visor and affording an ease of mounting the visor to the cab roof.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a sun visor for mounting on the roofs of vehicle cabs wherein the cab is provided with a plurality of lights across the transverse dimension of the roof with the visor providing apertures in accordance with such spacing of such lights and providing the areas about the apertures to conform to the profile of the roof of the truck and to be positioned in non-interfering relation to the light being emitted from the light units.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's visor will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying description made in conjunction with the provided drawings.